Track lighting systems are known. A typical track lighting system includes two primary components. First, a track having a generally inverted C-shaped cross section is mounted to a ceiling or a wall. The track typically has a top wall disposed between two downwardly extending arms which terminate in two inwardly extended ledges to form a central channel. Inserts are typically disposed between each ledge and the top wall for the purpose of accommodating one or more conductors. The inserts are typically fabricated from a plastic material that insulates the conductors from each other and from the track if the track is fabricated from metal.
The track lighting fixture or light fixture is attached to the track by inserting the adapter mounted to the fixture through the central channel of the track. A typical adapter includes two or more tangs that extend outwardly which, when twisted, are frictionally secured above the ledges of the track. Conductor engaging tabs also extend outwardly from the top end of the adapters which engage the conductor when the adapter is locked into place above the ledges of the track.
Further, three types of grounding mechanisms are typically provided for track lighting systems. For metallic tracks which also serve as a ground conductor, a metallic tab may be provided that extends outward from the adapter to provide a scraping engagement between the grounding tab and the ledge of the conductor. Another configuration is to provide an upwardly extending grounding tab that engages a top wall of the track, assuming the top wall of the track is not lined with an insulating insert material. Other track lighting systems employ a separate conductor which is accommodated in an insert for grounding purposes. For these systems, a separate conductor engaging tab must be provided in the top end of the adapter head.
Three different tracks having three different structural configurations and that are used with three different track lighting systems are illustrated in FIGS. 3-8. The three different lighting systems are sold under the CAPRI, HALO and JUNO trademarks. As can be seen from FIGS. 3-5 which illustrate the CAPRI track, FIGS. 6-8 which illustrate the HALO track and FIGS. 9-11 which illustrate the JUNO track, the CAPRI, HALO and JUNO tracks are dimensioned differently and, prior to the present invention required a specially designed adapter for each track.
Previously, an adapter attached to a CAPRI light fixture which is designed to fit a CAPRI track would not fit into either a HALO or a JUNO track. Similarly, an adapter attached to a HALO light fixture which is designed to fit a HALO track would not fit into either a CAPRI or a JUNO track. Finally, an adapter attached to a JUNO light fixture designed for a JUNO track would not fit into either a HALO track or a CAPRI track.
Thus, after a consumer has installed one of the currently available track lighting systems onto a ceiling, and the consumer later decides to change the decor of the room by changing light fixtures, the consumer is forced to choose a light fixture fabricated by the manufacturer of his or her original track lighting system or a light fixture that is designed specifically to fit that system. In essence, once a consumer chooses a CAPRI system, a HALO system or a JUNO system, and the consumer later decides to change the light fixtures, the consumer is limited to choosing fixtures equipped with adapters specifically designed to fit the original system. If the consumer chooses a light fixture that cannot fit the consumer's original track, the only alternative left to the consumer is to choose a different light fixture or replace the pre-existing track.
Therefore, by incorporating different design features in their tracks, competing manufacturers have prevented consumers from installing the light fixtures of their competitors onto their tracks and have effectively limited the consumer's choices of replacement light fixtures to light fixtures made by the manufacturers of the consumer's existing track lighting system. If the consumer is not satisfied with the variety of styles of replacement light fixtures offered by a particular manufacturer and the consumer's already installed track is made by that particular manufacturer, the consumer's only alternative is to install new track. This is an expensive and labor intensive prospect.
Therefore, there is a need on the part of consumers for an adapter that enables the attachment of light fixtures to a plurality of differently configured tracks made by different manufacturers. When such an adapter is attached to a light fixture, owners of track lighting systems made by any one of the three or more primary manufacturers would be able to install the light fixtures on their pre-existing track as a replacement light fixture. Consumers would no longer have to be forced or limited to choosing replacement light fixtures from the manufacturer of their currently installed track. Such an adapter would greatly expand the selection of replacement light fixtures currently available to consumers. Such an adapter would also enable manufacturers to expand the market for their current replacement light fixtures because the light fixtures would be able to be attached to all of the major track lighting systems instead of a specific track lighting system manufactured by a single manufacturer.